


Warmth

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm bowl of soup of a chilly night reminds Inuyasha of what he lost growing up. I/K</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

Written for Firsttweak on LJ. Prompt -Soup

It was a strong chill in the blustery night air and Inuyasha could smell the coming snow. He was bone-tired but thrilled to be coming home. He and Miroku had been away for several days at a neighboring village exterminating a demon and he had missed Kagome. It had only been five months since her return to the feudal era and any time away from her felt like torture. He could see the lights from their small hut shining in the distance, serving as a beacon to remind him what he had waiting for him. Stepping into the warmth of the hut, Inuyasha gave a small smile as he saw Kagome kneeling over the fire, stirring a pot.

Hearing Inuyasha when he stepped over the threshold, Kagome beamed as he approached the warmth of the fire. Rising, she hugged him tightly, conveying without words, her joy in seeing him again. Even though she had spent her days with Kaede and Sango, nights were lonely without Inuyasha beside her. She understood he why he went away but Kagome still missed him terribly.

After a moment in his embrace, Kagome shivered.

"Your clothes are cold!" Clasping his hands, Kagome felt the coldness of his skin. "I have a bath heating. Go get out of those cold things and then the soup will be ready to warm you up inside. You can take a bath afterwards."

Planting a quick kiss on her forehead, Inuyasha smirked as he went to obey his wife. After quickly changing into a simple yukata, he returned to find Kagome dipping up a bowl of soup from the kettle. Gratefully, he took it from her and took a deep whiff. Sighing contently, he ate the warm broth and vegetables, relishing the comfort it brought to his spirit.

As Kagome cleaned the dishes, Inuyasha sat quietly, lost in thought. A simple bowl of soup bought back so many memories. Looking over, Kagome could see the far away expression in his eyes and the serious look on her husband's face. Eventually, she knew, he would tell whatever was on his mind. Placing the dishes in their chest, Kagome moved to sit beside him. Leaning against him, she waited until he was ready to talk.

"I don't know if you'll understand."

Kagome smiled. "Why don't you try me?"

Inuyasha returned a small smile. "When I was a small boy…before Mother died… she would make us soup during times like this. It was simple but it always made me feel warm and loved. I didn't truly realize what I had lost until the first winter after she died and I knew there would be no soup. It was a long time before I felt warmth again in the winter and it was even longer before I felt loved again."

Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome held him close. Inuyasha didn't talk much about his childhood but Kagome was aware that it had been hard. Locking away in her mind, she vowed to make sure that Inuyasha always had warm place to come home to and that he would always know how much he was loved. Standing, she tugged at his hand.

"Come on. Let's get you into that bath."

Inuyasha rose, smiled and pulled her close. "Only if you promise to join me."

Kagome giggled. "Only if you promise to bathe first before you start playing."

Inuyasha smirked and scooped her up, bridal-style. "I'm not making any promises I don't plan to keep."

Planting a kiss on his cheek, Kagome could only laugh. " Wouldn't have you any other way."


End file.
